The Wedding
by Maminya Jaemin
Summary: Siwon tersenyum, langkahnya melambat saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok seorang pria yang tengah mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Ada rasa lain yang mengganggu hatinya. Raut wajah manis itu seolah menghipnotisnya. Membawanya pada pesona yang tidak dapat ia tampik begitu saja. Jantungnya bergetar hebat. Ada rasa lain yang kini bergumul di hatinya. WONKYU. ficlet


**The Wedding**

 **WONKYU**

 **Ficlet**

 **. . .**

"Eomma, aku gugup sekali." Siwon meremas kedua tangan yang telah terbalut sarung tangan berwarna putih. Senyumnya senantiasa mengembang meski detak jantungnya berirama dengan cepat.

Nyonya Choi tersenyum penuh arti mendengar penuturan Siwon. Putra pertamanya akan segera melepas masa lajangnya. Betapa Nyonya Choi sangat bahagia untuk hari ini. belum lagi, perempuan yang akan bersanding dengan Siwon adalah perempuan pilihannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin jika Siwon sampai salah melangkah. Ia selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putranya.

"Eomma sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, dia sangat cantik."

"Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini?" Siwon semakin meremas kedua tangannya. Menatap sang Eomma dengan sedikit kabur. Tidak terlalu focus dengan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Kau tenang saja. Yang penting kau harus focus. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Nyonya Choi mengusap-usap pundak Siwon agar pria berdimpel itu lebih tenang.

"Eomma, terima kasih sudah mempertemukanku dengan Hyena." Siwon meraih kedua tangan milik Nyonya Choi. Menangkupnya lantas menciumnya dengan penuh rasa haru.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menerima Hyena."

. . .

Pintu Ballroom terbuka. Siwon melangkah dengan pasti menyusuri karpet merah yang tergerai. Karpet merah itulah yang akan mengantarkannya sampai ke altar sana. Tempat pelepasan status perjakanya nanti. Siwon merasa tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan pengantin cantiknya.

Siwon tersenyum langkahnya melambat saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok seorang pria yang tengah mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Ada rasa lain yang mengganggu hatinya. Raut wajah manis itu seolah menghipnotisnya. Membawanya pada pesona yang tidak dapat ia tampik begitu saja. Jantungnya bergetar hebat. Ada rasa lain yang kini bergumul di hatinya. Rasa ingin memiliki yang sangat besar.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Tuan Choi. Getaran di jantungnya terasa berbeda. Jik atdai ia sangat tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan mempelai wanita. Kini, ia ingin sekali menatap wajah milik pria manis yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika mempelai wanita sudah memasuki altar.

Siwon tidak memungkiri kecantikan yang terpancar dari Kim Hyena. Hanya saja rasa yang dulu pernah ada mendadak menghilang entah kemana. Siwon merasa tidak yakin untuk menghabiskan hidupnya bersama gadis yang berada di hadapannya kini.

"Choi Siwon, apakah anda bersedia—"

"TIDAK!" Siwon berteriak lantang. Seluruh tamu undangan berbisik-bisik.

"Maafkan aku! Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa meneruskan ini." SIwon membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Hyena, keluarganya dan juga keluarga Kim. Siwon tidak peduli dengan semua reaksi orang-orang. Namun, langkahnya sangat cepat ketika menarik tangan seorang pria yang sejak tadi mengganggu kerja seluruh inderanya. Membawanya lari keluar gedung. Menciptakan jeritan tidak rela dari seluruh keluarga Choi, Kim juga seorang wanita paruh baya yang berstatus ibu kandung dari pria yang dibawa lari oleh Siwon.

"EOMMA!"

. . .

Kyuhyun menatap datar pada ibunda tercintanya. Bibirnya sudah munyung-munyung mendumel dengan tidak jelas. Kyuhyun masih sayang dengan nyawanya. Ia tidak mampu menolak perintah sang Eomma lantas ia hanya dapat menikmati penderitaannya sendiri.

"Anak Eomma yang manis. Mana senyummu?" Nyonya Cho mengusap pipi chubby milik Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum paksanya.

"Eomma kenapa harus aku? Aku harus menyelesaikan misi agar segera naik level." Kyuhyun akhirnya megungkapkan protesnya. Ia menatap gedung megah yang sudah dihiasi oleh banyaknya rangkaian bunga sebagai ucapan suka cita.

"Kau dengar yang appamu katakan kan, sayang? Beliau tidak dapat hadir, jadi kau harus menemani Eomma. Lagipula, ini acara pernikahan keponakan Eomma, masa kau tidak mau hadir."

"Aku kan tidak dekat dengan Hyena-sshi."

"Aigoo, apa eomma harus menelpon appamu agar segera memberantas seluruh game mu itu?" Nyonya Cho sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetuk-ngetuk layarnya mencoba menghubungi suaminya.

"Jangan Eomma! Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan diam." Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya ke hadapan bibirnya. Bergerak membentuk sebuah kunci.

"Anak manis."

. . .

Kyuhyun tidak suka menghadiri acara pernikahan. Membosankan. Dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Dan lagipula, ini adalah satu-satunya hari libur yang ia punya. Seharusnya ia sekarang berada di atas kasur empuknya. Bercinta dengan para games yang akan membuatnya rileks. Memikirkan soal game benar-benar membuat moodnya semakin buruk. Kyuhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya merasa bosan.

Kyuhyun tidak begitu menikmati setiap acara yang tersusun. Pikirannya berputar-putar kesana kemari tanpa mau menetap pada satu titik. Ia bahkan sedang menyusun rencana untuk kabur dalam otaknya. Namun, Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat seorang pria menarik tangannya. Tubuhnya terayun mengikuti pergerakkan pria yang kini membawanya keluar gedung. "EOMMA!"

END


End file.
